


Maybe I'm Still Asleep

by LittleBlackDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blood and Violence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Mistaken Identity, Pre Release, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackDragon/pseuds/LittleBlackDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nydia had thought it was only a strange dream she had when she first saw the portal appear in the living room of her new apartment. That other world, those kids she had met... they couldn't be real, could they? Reality hits her hard however when misfortune befalls her after several visits to that strange world. Everything that follows seems so out of left field to her that she wonders if it's something that will disappear if she simply wakes up. For some things that transpire, she would consider it a blessing. For others... she hopes that this is indeed her reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Still Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Since I began working on this story with the limited information available prior to release, the story may have significant differences from the actual canon story, and naming will be based on the Japanese names. The exception to this is that the two countries will be referred to by the names used in the western localization (Hoshido and Nohr).

 

LittleBlackDragon Presents:

 

Maybe I'm Still Asleep

 

A Fire Emblem: If Fanfiction

 

Prologue: Who is She That Makes the Flowers Glow?

 

The trees breathed new life in the pastel brought by the beginning of spring. The last remnants of winter were all but faded, nothing more than a memory that brought a chill to the skin. Hoshido's capital too seemed to have a new sense of life as more people could be seen crowding the streets. With the snow gone, the bright colors of the rooftops were revealed to the sun. Shades of teal and white and red predominated the architecture, revealed in the coming of the new season.

Farmers' fields were also reborn, their tenders preparing for another cycle of planting, growing, and harvesting. The open fields of grass between shed the dull brown and tan that the snow covered for light green.

It all seemed a wonderful sight to a child as he and his family had traveled past it all. The prince's senses had been filled with color and sound that made spring seem as though the world were breathing a sigh of contentment. Any troubles seemed as distant as the winter that had left, even though troubles were as close as the border between Hoshido and its neighbor, the kingdom of Nohr. Tensions and worries were something that could be possible to forget though in a place like this, removed from the city and the whispers of commoner and advisor alike.

No, here Ryouma was not a prince of Hoshido. He was a child of seven years whose family was allowed a moment of peace between bouts of a storm.

Hinoka, his little sister, chased after him as he ran towards the lake, rustling the flowers as he went.

“Brother! Wait for me! Mother said I could come too! Waaaiiit....” She let out a soft cry as she tripped and fell. The princess landed face-first, turning over to reveal the green stains that smudged her face as a result. Her older brother changed directions without missing a beat and came to her side.

“Are you okay, Hinoka?” The little prince offered her a hand. His sister quickly grabbed it and got back onto her feet, pulling blades of grass out of her short red puff of hair.

“Yeah,” She coughed, “You're going to the lake, right? I wanted to go too, and you didn't wait for me!”

Ryouma frowned. “I'm sorry, I was just so excited! I've never been there before and I really wanted to see!”

Hinoka huffed, brushing the last of the dirt and grass from her dress. “Okay, I guess I can understand.... but next time don't leave without me if I'm coming too!”

The older brother plucked one stray piece of grass from his sister's shoulder before nodding and turning back towards the lake.

“I could have gotten that,” she told him.

“I know. But I feel bad you fell over. I wanted to help. Is that okay?”

“I...guess it is. I just like doing little things by myself is all.”

Hinoka followed behind Ryouma as the two of them approached the shore of the lake, following the trail of flowerbeds. Both of them could just see the edge of the water, and once they were close enough it seemed to go as far as the eye could see.

“Wow,” exclaimed Hinoka, “This lake is almost like the ocean; I can't even see the end!”

Ryouma put his hand above his eyes and squinted, trying to get a better view. “Mother said this lake goes across both Hoshido and Nohr...” He shook his head.“You would think ocean was a better name for it though,” he admitted.

Hinoka crouched down, closely admiring the flowers that populated the area. They were quite colorful, will all sorts of shades to their petals. The sound of gentle waves permeated the air. The scent of earth and water carried across the shore. She could smell a faintly sweet aroma that the flowers gave off as well, though it was barely noticeable until one was close enough.

“Brother, do you know what kind of flowers these are?”

Ryouma turned around, his gaze turning down to the flowers. “I've seen them brought in by people before, but I've never seen them growing back home...I don't remember what they're called...”

Hinoka tilted her head.“Maybe Mother will know when we get back.”

She nodded looking back to the flowerbeds. With such bright colors, they looked like they could almost glow in the sunlight. In fact, at that particular moment, the little girl could swear she saw a faint shimmer in the petals. Was the sun just reflecting off of them? There were an awful lot of trees around that seem to obscure the sun's light.

“This is so weird! I can't see anything. Where does this thing even lead?”

Hinoka wasn't the one who had spoken at that moment. The strange voice coming from behind him caught the prince's attention. His shadow grew in size as an even brighter light radiated from the same direction.

Ryouma turned to see whom the voice belonged to, reminding himself of who he was. He was a Prince of Hoshido. Whatever was happening, he needed to be brave. At that moment the flowerbeds all around became illuminated, a small glow that became a cascade of lights.

“Brother, look!”

There appeared to be a person standing before him and his sister, a woman. Or, at least he thought it was a woman. She was but a silhouette at first, cloaked by the bright light. The bright light concealing her faded after a few moments. However, the glow from the flowers persisted.

A pair of gray eyes met his, reflecting his image like polished silver. He held his ground, but felt somewhat unnerved. She appeared from the light, and by all logic, it was upon her arrival that the flowers started to radiate light. Was she doing this? Was she some sort of spellcaster? While he didn't know any mages who pulled such feats, he heard tales of those who could certainly do amazing things with their abilities.

“I...I'm sorry...” The woman took a step back. “I guess I'd be pretty scared if someone just appeared out of nowhere too.” A gentle, disarming smile formed on her face. It quickly faded once she started looking from side to side, getting a better picture of her surroundings. A puzzled look overtook her. “Say...I suppose it might sound silly for me to ask, but...where am I?”

Ryouma was confused by her question. “You don't know?”

“No, not really,” she replied.

He shook his head. “You're in Hoshido!”

Her look of vexation only seemed to worsen. “Where is that? I've never even heard of a place like that.”

She didn't know where Hoshido was? It seemed so bizarre that someone wouldn't. As a child, he lacked the cynicism to automatically jump to the conclusion that she was lying. He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact she had appeared out of nowhere. And her clothes looked nothing like anything he'd seen anyone from Hoshido OR Nohr wear!

Was...was she some sort of spirit, new to the world of mortals?

His sister stood up, looking as fearless as a lion. “How can you not have heard of Hoshido!? Just WHO do you think you are?”

The strange woman was hesitant. She absentmindedly played with her long, thick braid of hair while she appeared to contemplate the question.

Hinoka was unwavering in her gaze, her amber eyes fixed interrogatively on her. The woman took her hand away from her hair.

“My name is Nydia.”

 


End file.
